


Forgotten Love

by dragonagefan42



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonagefan42/pseuds/dragonagefan42
Summary: Major Spoils Alerts Ahead ( you have been warned)DLC'S:Legacy of The Frist Blade ( Chapters Two and Three)Lost Tales Of Greece (One Really, Really Bad Day )The Gates of Atlantis (Frist Chapter)If you need help, watch YouTube !!!Once again I own Nothing Assassin Creed Odyssey belongs to UbisoftIf you play as Alexios or Kassandra, it will make more sense if you got to see and talk to the mother or father of your son Elpidios. As I played as Kassandra, it broke my heart. She could say good-bye to Natakas and tell him she save their son. From the Order, so guess she can now.Note to all my readers BE SAFE AND STAY INDOORS until this crap is over and to those who have to work. You are the GREATEST !!!! 4/6/2020
Relationships: Kassandra/Natakas (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 1





	Forgotten Love

"I release you from Persephone grip."

"Malaka, I thought you would never wake up." The man sat up from his bedroll. "Where am I at? I don't remember how I got here or anything else.." The other man sighed, "that does not surprise me none us do." As he scratched the back of his head as he looked down at the guy on the bedroll. The guy that was sitting down did not look like a Spartan or Athenian warrior; maybe he was just a farmer who died young. He sighed, "Well, do you have or had a name? Well I was known as Alexandros of Athens" The man who was trying to remember what his name was it was hard, but he thought about it started with an N then he began to say it "Nat, Nata," then it dawns him it was" Natakas." Natakas, in the back of his mind, he knew a person with the almost. Same name as the man that was talking to him something about him, drunken night and a Satyr. Natakas looked at Alexandros, "Wait, I am dead?" Before Alexandros could confirm it, they heard footsteps out their tent as the steps stopped in front of their tent. Natakas heard a voice outside the "Alexandros is the new recruit wake. "Yes, King Leonidas" Natakas stood left the shelter he was a full camp Spartans and Athenian he heard King Leonidas. "I am no king now, I was asked to the General ." Natakas felt a hand on his shoulder" Yes, son, welcome to Elysium Fields." Natakas step back, "Wait, I am not Greek. I am a Persian." Leonidas looked changed from simple man to warrior as he pulled his broken spear off his back. He hissed between his teeth, "oh, I am going to send you to the right place, Persian." For some reason Natakas lifted both hands above his head somehow this was the second time he had to say something about him not being from King Xerxes I loins "I am in no way from that bloodline his heirs and The Order hunted my family down alike animals,"

Leonidas but his spear back on his back," Well, that changes everything, do you have a name ?" As Leonidas grabbed Natakas by the arm" It's Natakas," They both heard someone on watch "the Eagle Bearer did it again as ten men and women walked into camp dazed and confused about why they were there. That is when Natakas felt a lump in the middle of his forehead. Whatever hit him in the head, he was still was alive; it would have killed him for sure. Leonidas just sighed and spoke, "if she keeps this up, we are going to need to move to a bigger fort. As he stood on the up rampart of the camp "Look at each in another in life, we were enemies, but now there are no borders here in the Elysium Fields we need to help free the people from the grips of a Goddess that rules here because she takes our free will from us. Natakas turned his head to have his tentmate with a smile on his face" come, let's see if you have any skills or where you just a farmer who was caught in the middle." They went over the weapon stand none of the weapons felt right until Natakas got a bow used it the first time, but the Bow did not feel right his hand it was off after they learned that Natakas was a bowman and he was expert every target had headshots. He took it to weaponsmith. He made some modifications to the weapon after that. It was ok, but no way perfect. But something was clawing at the back of Nataka's mind, but it was not clear.

A few nights later, Natakas and a Spartan name Aegeus were on watch Natakas heard him speak, "Malaka, I really hate that Gods forsake bird," Natakas looked up there was an eagle in flight Natakas looked over at him "what's wrong with that bird? "Aegeus pulled his helmet off "because that bird is the last thing I saw then I felt pain in my neck then I woke up here at camp. In time all your memories will come, including your last moments of life," Natakas notices he had talon mark that ran down his face. Natakas went back to watch this place. He was getting used to this place because he had lost track of time. After the sun never set. He looked over at Aegeus again; he knew what kind of eagle made those marks. It had a name it was Ikaros looked at another man "his name is Ikaros" Aegeus looked at him with shock, "How do you it's he and his name?" Natakas leaned over the sighed "I don't remember how I know its name. "

After his watch was over, Natakas went to his tent and laid down, tried to go sleep. His dreams where strange. There was an older man, a woman, and an infant. Where only things he could remember about his life before he came here should not even be here, but he was here. As the days become weeks, more dead warriors were making into their camp. Natakas did not feel hungry because he was dead. But in his free time, he did go hunting. As he came back into camp, he saw someone talk to Leonidas. He dropped his fresh kill. They were dress like his pater, all black that was an outfit of an Assassin he was missing his hidden blade from his arm. Natakas dropped to his knees as the memories of this pater came back to him. Natakas stood up and headed to them, "Pater, why are you here? Why Am I here? We are not Greek," As his pater stopped talking Leonidas pater was shorter than he used to be. They wrapped his arms around himself, and they were shaking they looked up at Leonidas he just nodded his head. Natakas heard a boom, then there was a flash of bright light he bent over to because the light was bright it blinded him, and pater was gone.

Kassandra made it back to the cave she was using as a hideout because this place there was no sunset, and she needed to sleep. She looked into the fire and started to cry she almost forgotten Natakas voice it's been two years since nearly to the day she got to see Natakas alive with Elpidios in his arms if she tried hard she could still feel his touch on her skin the last time they were together. Kassandra laid down thought back to that day. "You know it's been a while, my love." As Kassandra gave Natakas an evil grin, the Persian walked up to her and started to kiss her neck" Really, I lost track of time because our son keeps me on my toes." As Natakas pushed Kassandra into a side of boulder as his hands snaked down to wrapping that covering her soft womanhood, he stopped kissing her neck and made it to her lips as his hands started to un-wrap her binding a Kassandra un-tied his pants. With a few minutes, Kassarnda was un-wrapped, and Natakas was free from his pants. Kassandra started to moan Natakas name as he pushed his fingers inside of her and was stretching. He hissed, "By the god's woman, you are tight."

As Kassarnda started to moan louder, Natakas started to kiss her harder because she kept this up they would have un-wanted attention from the camps or the local wildlife that was around, but his body was on fire he wanted her bad. This was the first time in months since they had been alone, and he trusted his pater with Elpidios. Right now, it was just him and her maybe this time he would like another baby inside of her. Because his Misthios would have to stay at home during her pregnancy and first few months because the babe would need their mother every job Kassarnda had, she would make home long enough to bring money home. It would be put in the locked chest he and his pater had the only keys to. Natakas shook his head because he wanted to give Kassarnda all his attention with both of their sexes free from any kind of cloth. Natakas hissed in Kassarnda ears, "wrap your legs around me because I needed you, my love." Kassandra just nodded her head and did what she was told. It did not take much effort to make into Kassarnda soft womanhood as he started to slam into. His Misthios in the back his mind Natakas was praying to the gods that this union was going to put another babe in Kassandra. This time Natakas wanted a girl the more laborious, he slammed to Kassandra. He gave sighed because, from the waist up, Kassarnda still had on her armor on because the force he was taking her back would be ripped to shreds. Natakas felt it as Kassarnda juice washed over him that sent him over the edge he went faster and harder at this speed he would not last much longer and he was right a couple hard thrust he cake Kassarnda's inside with his seed. They stayed like that few more minutes as they both came down from their highs broke from each other Natakas looked over at Kassarnda with a grin "this time, I want a girl."

Kassandra just re-warped herself her cheeks turned red" If your wish just came true Persian you are going to get me goats milk at 2 am and rubbed my swollen feet again. Natakas stopped and bent from the waist "as you wish Spartan as long I don't win a drinking contest with your brothers again, I still can't believe they had me convinced I was your god, Pan." Kassandra stopped and closed her eyes and thought back for days Alexios and Stentor had to keep Natakas so drunk he was running around the family Vila in just sheep skins chaps with nothing else and a pan lute and he almost got his dick stuck in an olive tree stump. It was right after everyone in the family knew that Elpidios was on the way. Natakas heard Kassarnda giggling. He turned his head walk over to her," stop it now," and kissed her. "Kassandra shot him a smile, "yes, my lord Pan." Natakas just sighed, "Come on, they are waiting for us."

Kassandra snapped awake she looked into the fire that was burning she closed her eyes and started to cry again because. Kassandra knew had to stay away from Natakas because she was afraid he would be angry because he died, and plus Darius had taken Elpidios, the older man told her before they left he was going to make his grand-son just like him. Kassandra pinched her nose thought more than once. She was pregnant. The two men would argue about the babe that she was carrying future to point Nikolaos got involved. With the heated discussion, the child's future her mater, then both Stentor and Alexios add their voice. To the point, Kassarnda left, she got a note someone needed help as the group had their very heated discussion without her input; she just waves bye. Within two weeks, Kassarnda made back to Achaia port of Patrai. There was her Pater and Mater either of them looked happy with her as she steps off the Adrestia she grabbed by her ear by her mater. As Kassarnda was dragged by her ear from her ship. Myrrine turned and looked at and yelled at the man that was still on "Barnabas, my daughter is no longer allowed anywhere the sea Stentor or Alexios will be your commander for the near future." Kassandra just sighed. What snapped Kassarnda out her daydream, she heard the sound sticks she placed outside the cave entrance and grabbed her broke spear and noise got louder until she could see the shadows of a man as he came around the corner. Kassandra lowered her weapon; it was her grandfather. "Hello grandpater," the man sat down with her" Kassandra, we need a more significant fort. Since you will not kill any warrior lower than Overseer. Kassandra nodded her head in understanding she looked up. "The man from earlier," she paused, "he and I were together we had a son together while he was alive." Leonidas, he looked up, "I know the way he shook you to the core when you heard his voice. Kassandra placed her hand to her face and started to cry again" he died trying to keep our son safe from The Order." Leonidas sighed because his granddaughter had a lot of her mother's trail. Myrrine was in just a child when he died. He knew made a mistake. If some of his and men would made it home, his child and his grandchildren would not been tore apart by The Cult. But in the long run, his wish did come true Kassarnda took out each branch of the cult on her own. Leonidas could wait to see Myrrine again because he missed his only daughter, and plus, his child gave birth to a strong child herself. Leonidas watched as Kassarnda pulled a map of Elysium she studies the map stood up and went over to her grandfather, and sat down next to him" I know this fortress is clean out because it was the first one I did when I got here. Leonidas looked at the map. The name of it was The Fortress of the Four Sister Leonidas stood up. And looked down at Kassandra. "When we get set up, you need a safe place to sleep other than this cave. Come and stay at the Fort with us." Kassandra stood up and stuttered. "B…But what about Natakas? I don't want to see him again. I know he hates because I could not keep my word to keep them safe from The Order. Leonidas had watched as Natakas tried to re-gain his memories. He knew that Persephone did something to man because a lot of his commanders had the same problem as Natakas they minimal memories about their former life. He had his own spy, and from the reports, he was getting Persephone did something to the men and women to make them forgot everything important to them. And he was going find out what and break her hold on the people of Elysium Fields. There after lives should not be controlled like this. The man just sighed, "Kassarnda, this order, you will stay with us." Kassandra sat back and looked at the man her Mater was right when Leonidas put his foot down there was nothing you could but agree. Kassandra lowered her head and spoke, "Yes, Grandfather." As her grandfather left "use Ikaros, I will send a smoke signal up to give you the all-clear." After he left, he had his men waiting for him, "we have a new home send the word out." One them tap his chest, "Yes, my King." And he left.

Natakas was on patrol when he got the word they had a new rebel base. It took a couple of hours for him to make to the Fort. As he walked into ruin down the main gate, he had other memory hit him in the face. It was all foggy; he was placed by Persephone as he was on watch as Natakas turn his head the next thing he knew he was hit in the face with an arrow. As he laid out unable to move, he heard a voice he knew, but this time it cold distance from the time before. Natakas shook his head; it was nothing. Natakas felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Alexandros" I found the right spot for us to bed down lets it get before these other Malaka's get it." As they laid their bedrolls down in the run-down building, Natakas notice there were a couple of arrows still in the wall. The owner must have forgotten them. Alexandros came over and spoke, "Malaka, those are Persian Arrows. My grandpater had a couple these he found after the Persian fled Athens. Natakas leaned against the wall and started to black-out. He had arrows just like them when he was still alive. But they had Greek twist to them also as deadly as his own. Natakas started to rub the side of his head. He could remember showing her how to make them and how to more her deadly with Bow than she used to be. Natakas slides down the wall. He had other memory came to his mind. It was when he got to hold his son for the first time, and the boy's mater was still with Mid-wife, and her mater was barking Order to women in the home. To Natakas, time stopped as he held his son in his arms. He smiled at the newborn "your name will be Elpidios," Natakas heard his name it was his tentmate he looked at him "I had a son his name was Elpidios," Alexandros smiled "it something right?" Natakas just smiled. "Yeah, its something." Natakas tried to stand up, but he started to black-out again his tentmate was there to catch him," you need some rest that is all." And help Natakas to his bedroll after Natakas was lying down. Alexandros stay for minutes to make sure his tentmate was sound asleep. He went to inform Leonidas about the information that was given to him. Leonidas looked up at the sky he closed his eyes he knew it was time to reunite the Persian and his granddaughter. He looked at the man standing next to him," light the smoke sign for my granddaughter," the man tapped his chest" yes General."

Kassandra was on the other end of Elysium she got done freeing more of Persephone prisoners she looked at the statue of Goddess of all bitches by this point Kassarnda really hated that women. As Kassarnda destroy to moment to dedicated to Persephone. Kassandra heard Ikaros screech she looked at the bird he took off using his eyes as her she could see the smoke sign from Fort that the rebels were using. Lucky Phobos close to were she jump off the animal to deal with the monument. Kassandra rode to get the Fort outside the main gate stood her grandfather. As she jumps off the horse, another man came out and took to animal Leonidas took Kassarnda by the hand led up her to place there he chose from himself. As they walked, he turned to her." It's time that two of you see each other again." Kassandra tried to pull from her grandpater. "No, I can't please don't make me do this." But it was too late she heard Natakas voice "Kas.Kass. Kassandra!"

As Natakas claimed she looked oversee him looking at her from inside the Command post, she started to back up, and she just shook her head "no," The next thing Kassarnda knew Natakas had her in his arms, and he kissed her. Then it hit him how he died he was trying to protect Elpidios from The Order Natakas had a sword in one hand another he shielded his son. From Gergis, he heard the man speak, "Just given us the boy." Natakas snarled at the man. "Never you are going to have to kill me to get to my son, monster," Natakas watched as Gergis lower his arm as he sneered "don't hit the child" He was hit with six arrows as he dropped to his knees Gergis walked over to him and took the child from his dying pater. As Gergis turned, he spoke to Natakas, "I was told to give you a message we will do a better job than you and the Eagle Bearer," Natakas watched as a man in full mask come with his sword drawn. Natakas blinked, he looked down to see Kassarnda shaking and biting on her lower lip, and the tears were rolling down her face. He asked one question," Where is our son at?" Kassandra started to back up and spoke so softly only Natakas could hear her "Darius has him." Natakas made a tight fit and turned his head. Natakas happen to see Kassandra trying to get away from him he grabbed her pushed into the wall." My pater has our son?" The only thing Kassandra could do is nodded her head, yes. Natakas looked down at Kassarnda" is the bastard, Gergis dead?" Kassandra gave him another nod in agreement. Natakas sighed, "Then why did the name of the gods did you give my pater our son?"

Kassandra looked away, "because I knew he would never be safe with me." Kassandra felt the force from the punch when he hit the wall close to her head. Natakas looked up at her, and Natakas was shaking" Leave before I do something I know I will regret later." As Natakas stood away from Kassarnda, his hand bleeding, he heard as Kassarnda scaled wall behind her, he turned to see that she was gone. Natakas closed his eyes. He knew that was always Kassarnda's fear she would never be good enough for Elpidios. Natakas ran his bleeding hand throws his hair. He just sighed, "Malaka." He felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Leonidas, "Love ties stranger together. Go and get her." Natakas was thinking with a clear head, "General, I have no clue where she would go. This place is so big." Leonidas just smiled, "I know where she at." Later in the place where is, endless sun Natakas found the cave that Kassarnda was using Natakas just looked at mouth of the cave he just sighed and walked in he could hear Kassarnda cries bouncing off the walls of the cave. He followed the sounds of her crying until he saw the light from her campfire he sat down Kassarnda was so distraught that she did not see him come in and sit across from her. Kassandra heard Natakas voice, "Kassarnda, I am sorry I got angry with you."

She looked to see the man she loves looking at her. Kassandra could tell Natakas was trying to make things right. Between them, Natakas just sighed and looked at Kassarnda." You thought it would be best for Elpidios if he would stay with my pater. I just did not want our son to follow in my pater footsteps that all I am going to say about the subject." The next thing Natakas had Kassarnda in his lap kissing him. Kassandra stopped kissing him and touched her forehead to his, and the tears came" I am sorry I was not fast enough to save you." Natakas wrapped his arms around Kassarnda" it's ok, my love as long our son is safe."

Kassandra started to kiss Natakas again. Kassandra felt herself being lifted up and laid down on her bedroll. Kassandra had already taken off her armor, so it was easy for Natakas to get her out her tunic Natakas looked down at his Misthios. She had more scars on than she used too. Natakas stopped sat back on his knees." How long have I been gone?" Kassandra sat up and grabbed her tunic and pulled it over her head "little over two years." Natakas closed his eyes; his son was at least 2 and a half summer old by now. Natakas just wanted to hear Kassandra talk like they use to "so what been new in your life love?" she came over and sat sighed "nothing big happens, but you are going to love this. I have idiot calming to be me, so he had this whole village convince he was The Eagle Bearer. He didn't have an eagle; he had a chicken and called it Ikaros. Kassandra shook her head thinking about what those fools did she sighed" women told me the fake me gave her fruit to turn her horse into a Pegasus before I could stop her she jumps off the cliff on the horse. I had to watch both went crash into the earth. Then there was blind Blacksmith who tripped over his own tools and was crushed." Kassandra heard Natakas started to snicker. "Kassandra's had tears in her ears because she had forgotten what Natakas laugh sounded like it made her feel good. He was laughing at the tale she was telling she started her tale" then there was another idiot I had to go look for I spent three days trying to find him when he told me that other me gave him Ajax helmet, so he was immortal now. The fool in front of the whole village told me to set his ass on fire. I had to watch as this man burned to death in front of me. The good that came out of that whole day, I got kill some bandits." Kassandra felt a hand on her leg Natakas smiled "what happens to the other you?" Kassandra gave him a wicked smile" I shot that Malaka full of holes and me and the real Ikaros had roasted chicken that night for dinner." Natakas rubbed the side of his head shook. He was glad that fool was dead because he ever saw him. He would also fill him full of holes. There was only Eagle Bearer, and she was sitting next to him. Natakas notice that Kassarnda was nodded off she leaned into him he had forgotten she was still alive, so she needs rest he laid her down on the bedroll, and also laid down behind her, and once Kassarnda was asleep he gently picked her up and held her.

A few days later, with the help of her grandpater Kassarnda moved her camp in to Fort. More than once, Kassarnda had to downplay. She was the one who put warriors here herself. A lot did not see her coming; she would use her broken spear or arrow to their back or neck. Even a few from one of the battles she was in.

Natakas share a room while she sleeps Natakas watch over her. A few weeks later, Leonidas had enough troops to take over. While Kassarnda was gone, he set up another smoke signal telling her it was time.

Leonidas told one of his men he needed to talk to Natakas. After he got there, Leonida stood up and looked out at the army. "There was one regret I will always have was I never go to hold my wife Gorgo again, don't waste it here go and spend time with Kassarnda" Natakas shook his head and left. What they called nightfall form in the sky. Natakas heard Phobos riding up to the cave he watched as Kassarnda jump of his back "what wrong Natakas grandpater said there was something wrong are you ok? Natakas shook his head no he took her by the hand took her into the cave he had laid down blanket. He turned to Kassarnda, "I have missed you, my love." And started to kiss her as their lips never parted as he pushed Kassarnda down on the blankets. It did not take long before Kassarnda was out her armor and was just in her wraps. It started out slow Natakas just wanted to touch her everywhere his need for her grew he looked down at Kassarnda "I need you love," Kassarnda started to cry because her loneliness she had not been with anyone else since Natakas. It had been two years since she had been with anyone. Kassandra touched Natakas face before she kissed him, "be gentle, my love." Natakas un-wrapped Kassandra's chest first and played and chew on breast and sound his Misthios was making him was driving him crazy he unwrapped her soft womanhood the fresh air made him hiss because Kassandra had to pull out his throbbing manhood from his pants. Within a few minutes, he was buried inside of Kassarnda softness he watched as Kassarnda tried to hide the fact she was in pain because he could tell she had not taken anyone to her bed. He bent down and kissed her lips again. "I love you, Kass," this one few moments and called her by her nickname. Natakas stopped for a few minutes so she could use him again. He felt when she reached up and started to run her nails down his back, it was a sign she was ready for him to move. It was slow in the being, but as their passion levels started to rise, they both were moaning so hard it was bouncing off the walls of the cave. Natakas felt it as her juice washed over him and her walls tighten around him he know what was coming. "Love scream it out if you have to." Sure, enough Kassarnda started to scream as her orgasm hit her so hard it was not long before Natakas joined her as he had his own. They held each that night because the next few days, Elysium would free. As the battle was fought, they made it to Persephone's throne room Natakas pulled Kassarnda aside and whisper in her ear, "whatever happens in the next minutes I will wait for you to come back to me." She just nodded her head. "I love you, Natakas," Natakas watched as Kassarnda was flicked down the hole that was in the throne room.

After the battle was over, Natakas decided he would build a home for him and Kassarnda, but he knew it awhile before she could come back to him, so he waited. Natakas was in the field behind his house. It was something in the air he had not felt in a long since the world of living change from the worship of many gods to just one. Natakas heard the humming it was coming from the front of his home. He dropped his tool and ran to the front of the house. There stood Kassarnda; she was a different type of dress, but it was still her. Kassandra turned and smiled." I told you. I would be back. I hope you have a lot of time on your hands there are so many stories I have to tell you about our bloodline" Natakas ran up to Kassarnda and hug her "Welcome back love,"

The End


End file.
